masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Bray
Bray is a batarian bodyguard who serves Aria T'Loak. During Aria's campaign to retake Omega from Cerberus in 2186, Bray helps Aria coordinate the offensive. Mass Effect 3: Omega Bray is first encountered as Commander Shepard's contact for meeting with Aria T'Loak on the Citadel to discuss her invasion of Omega, acting as co-driver of the skycar they used to conduct the discussion. Bray provides Shepard with the coordinates of Aria's Fleet, just outside the Citadel. During the assault on Omega, Bray accompanies Aria and Shepard aboard a captured Cerberus cruiser, manning its helm. The cruiser slips through the Cerberus defense fleet and launches a surprise attack, though it is soon crippled by Omega's new defense cannons and sent careening toward the station. Bray evacuates the ship on a separate escape pod from Aria's and lands on Omega. Aria gets in touch and Bray informs her that only six pods made it. Aria orders him to rally the survivors while she and Shepard disable Omega's anti-starship batteries. Once the batteries are down, Bray reports to Aria that he is at the hangar bay and is getting the doors open for Jarral to land the troops. After Aria accidentally reveals her Bunker's existence to General Oleg Petrovsky she warns him to expect company, which he sarcastically thanks her for. Bray later gets in touch to tell Aria that he is indeed under attack, but that the fleet is still landing. On her order he locks the Bunker down, but the cannons are jammed. He directs Shepard to kill a Cerberus Combat Engineer jamming the cannons, then directs the Commander to manually activate the cannons, before ushering them all inside under Cerberus fire. Assuming command of the bunker, Aria then orders Bray to keep an eye on Nyreen Kandros, whom Aria met along the way. Bray loses track of Nyreen after turning away for a second to offload supplies. He nervously reports this to Aria, who insinuates that if she wasn't already short on manpower Bray would be killed as punishment. After Shepard and Aria's trip into Talon territory, Bray's patrol "catches" Nyreen on the bunker perimeter, oblivious to the fact that Nyreen already pledged her forces to Aria's cause. When Bray approaches Aria to report on this, Aria merely tells him Nyreen was expected before dismissing him back to his post. While Shepard, Aria and Nyreen are on an elevator after disabling the reactor powering Cerberus force fields across Omega, Bray's team scouts the maintenance tunnels and encounters Cerberus forces escorting engineers intending to destroy the station's central support columns. Bray notifies Aria of this development and receives orders to delay the enemy until she and Shepard arrive. While his boss and the Commander spearhead the counteroffensive on Cerberus forces in the area Bray and his team lay down covering fire. He stays behind to guard the facility while Aria and the Commander head off to deal with the engineers. After the assault on Afterlife, with the station back in Aria's hands, Bray is either ordered to dispose of Petrovsky's body or to take the General away. He later waits for Shepard at a nearby docking bay to escort the Commander off Omega while Aria is delivering her victory speech. Shepard asks if he always gets such "crap details" and Bray responds in the negative, claiming that this time Shepard has a galaxy to save. He sends an email to Shepard after a while when things are beginning to settle down. Bray's Email Trivia *Bray has scores at the Armax Combat Arena and Castle Arcade on the Citadel's Silversun Strip. *Subtitles identify a batarian in the Talon outpost being briefed about adjutants as Bray, but given the differences in armor and that he was unaware of the newly-forged alliance between Aria's faction and the Talons by trying to apprehend Nyreen back at the bunker, this may have been an error. Category:DLC